This invention relates to a surgical technique and an associated instrument assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and an associated instrument for applying a surgical device such as a clip or suture. The method and instrument assembly are particularly useful in laparoscopic surgery.
Laparoscopic surgery involves the insufflation of the abdominal cavity with carbon dioxide and the placement of cannulas in the abdominal wall of the patient. Distal end portions of laparoscopic instruments are inserted through the cannulas for performing an operation inside the abdominal cavity by surgeons manipulating the proximal ends of the instruments. Laparoscopic instruments include a fiber-optic laparoscope which enables visual monitoring of abdominal organs, as well as the distal end portions of the operating instruments.
Performing an operation laparoscopically, instead of via a traditional open incision, provides the substantial benefits of reducing patient trauma and hospital convalescent time. For these reasons, the number of laparoscopic surgical operations has increased enormously in the past few years. In particular, common laparoscopic operations include the removal of gall bladders (cholecystectomies) and various gynecological procedures. In a cholecystectomy, surgical clips or staples are applied to the cystic duct prior to the severing of that duct. Surgical clips or ligating sutures are also applied to the Fallopian tubes.